Love, Pain and the Whole Crazy Thing
by myeverything02
Summary: Each chapter is a seperate DL story based on a song from Keith Urbans Lastest album. First song is 'I can't stop loving you' and deals with Lindsay's departure! DL


'**Ode to Keith Urban:** I have come to the conclusion that Keith Urban is a DL shipper. I got his new CD for Christmas and quickly realized that almost every song has some parallel connection to Danny and Lindsay's relationship. All of the following stories under the title name are based on different songs from Keith Urban's latest CD: _Love, Pain and the Whole Crazy Thing_. I thought I'd give it a shot. **(Also note that other than the songs, the plots have nothing in common, they are all separate stories.)**

**A/N:** The first one is based on 'I Can't Stop Loving You' and it is based around The Lying Game and Lindsay's departure….only difference is that they are in a relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song or anything CSI: NY……hey a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

**I Can't Stop Loving You**

Danny stood at the window of the seemingly small apartment in Central Park. In his eyes, the lights of his perfect city had lost their shine. It just wouldn't be the same when she was gone; her smile wouldn't light up the whole metropolitan area. The place that he'd called home for the past thirty-one year's seemed foreign to him.

_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend to say goodbye_

Lindsay walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and he relaxed into her touch. She kissed his shoulder softy; even so that Danny questioned its reality. As her head rested on his back, feeling the tears being absorbed into the cotton of his shirt, he turned ever so slightly and fully wrapped her in his arms. They had both cried their share of tears the previous night. Neither of them wanted her to leave, but they both knew she needed to go. It would be the longest month of their lives.

_You got your ticket, got your suitcase  
You got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes  
I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying _

Cause I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
Though I try

Danny, the gentleman that he is, assisted Lindsay in loading the luggage in the back of his Ford F150. They drove to the airport in a familiar silence but pained silence. Danny's tanned hand enveloped her smaller one and the other stayed on the wheel. No words were exchanges; there was no need for them. Nothing could be said that hadn't already been said before. They were both scared but both deeply in love and that love was conveyed not through their words but their actions.

They stopped at the luggage check. They both knew Danny couldn't go any further. No one said a word, only stared into each other's eyes, searching for that simple answer that would solve everything – it never came.

Danny cupped her face in his hands gently, as if she was a precious piece of china, and Lindsay lent into the warmth and love that it offered. Fe brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. They put all the love and emotion into that one kiss, trying to give enough to keep them for a month but it would never be enough.

He stroked her cheek gently and looked into her browns eyes in attempt to chase away all her demons. "I can never stop loving you, Montana." Danny's voice was soft and filled with everlasting love.

Lindsay closed her eyes and nodded. A single tear made its way down her face. No one had ever loved her the way Danny did and she trusted him with her life. That's what allowed her to believe that what he had said had been true: he would never stop love her and he would be here, with his arms wide open, when she came back home.

She kissed him again before she broke it off and turned away. If she didn't go then she might not have had the will to leave the comfort of his arms.

_We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
No, I saw you walk across the road  
It may be the last time I don't know feeling humble  
Heard a rumble on the railway tracks  
And when I hear that whistle blow  
I walked away and you won't know  
That I was trying _

Danny watched her walk away, her brown curls bouncing. He had never loved anyone so much and no one have ever told him it would hurt this much. He walked back to the car, trying to remind herself that she'd come back but at that moment it just hurt to much. In the confines of his car, he collapsed in tears; tears for Lindsay and himself.

_Cause I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
Though I try, I just can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
Why do I try, why do I try  
Yeah_

"I can't stop loving you, Montana." He whispered to no one, although in his heart Lindsay had heard him; she was apart of him now and will forever be.

* * *

A/N: If you like it review and I'll do another one...ah I'll do another one anyway to get them out of my head but hey, reviews never hurt anyone! 


End file.
